Fabrevans Song Oneshots
by conflicted-and-confused
Summary: A collection of Fabrevans oneshots based off of a shuffling itunes playlist.


**Hi there. This is a series of Fabrevans oneshots based on the songs that came up when I put my playlist on shuffle. The real kicker with this was that I only had as long as the song played to complete the oneshot. I never knew that my fingers (or my mind) could work so fast. Anyway, this is my first piece of fanfiction ever, so be gentle. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Classy Girls-The Lumineers**

Sam was at the bar, sipping at his beer. He was never much for drinking, but he supposed having the foamy liquid made him seem more masculine. You couldn't go to a bar and drink water. He glanced down the bar and saw a blonde woman. She was beautiful. Like seriously beautiful. He gave her a small wave and she returned it.

After a while, he moved down to her, noticing that her drink had gone untouched for about fifteen minutes. "Not much for the bar scene?" he asked. She looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Hm...I suppose not.." he said.

For the rest of the night, they talked. Her name was Quinn. He heard literally the most glorious sound he'd ever heard when she tilted her head back and laughed at him. Eventually, he leaned in close, but she pulled back. "I...I can't do this.." she said quietly, her voice dropping and her smile fading. She must've seen the look of disappointment on his face. "It's...it's not you. Really. I promise..I just don't kiss in bars..." Sam let out a sigh, taking a big gulp of his warm beer. She was one of those classy girls.

**My Love to Be - Daniel Lee Kendall**

Sam kept seeing this girl. This beautiful, beautiful girl. He saw her everywhere. The park. The coffee shop. The library. The grocery store. Everywhere. He was falling in love with her. He really was. He'd never spoken to her, but he liked her. He liked the way her lips curved over her words and her nose wrinkled when she laughed. He liked the way she held her coffee cup and sipped at it in the most dainty way. He wanted to wake up next to that wrinkled nose. He wanted to love her and know that she loved him back. He loved her, and he didn't even know her.

He was in the library and he heard a loud thud. He looked up, seeing the blonde girl. She'd dropped her book. He picked it up for her, handing it to her. "I'm Sam.." he said. She extended her hand, giving a friendly smile. "Quinn..." she said. Maybe this was the start of what he wanted.

**Daylight - Maroon 5**

Sam was laying in bed, Quinn on his bare chest. It was like two in the morning, but he couldn't make himself go to sleep. He knew if he slept, he'd wake up sooner. He couldn't do that. He couldn't stand the thought of waking up.

He and Quinn had known each other for just a few months, but they had been the best months of his life. He loved her. He loved her more than anything in the world.

But it was ending. He was leaving. When the morning came, he was getting on the plane and heading back to Tennessee.

He laid there for the rest of the night, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw the light peeking through the curtains. Quinn was still sleeping peacefully beside him. He scooted out from under her, grabbing the notepad on the nightstand and writing a note in his messy scrawl.

-Quinn, I love you so much. I'll miss you. This has been the best part of my life. I hope one day I'll see you again. With all my love, Samuel-

He put his clothes on and left, not able to stand the thoughts of actually uttering the word 'goodbye.'

**Stubborn Love - The Lumineers**

"I..I am so so sorry, Samuel.." Quinn said, her voice just as full of tears as her eyes. Sam clenched his jaw, not knowing what to say.

Quinn and Sam had been together for years. Since they were in high school. Now, they were college graduates. He thought everything was fine. Until today.

It had just been another day. He'd come home from work early, going to the bedroom, hearing someone in there. He opened the door, finding Quinn pulling her shirt back on and a dark haired guy lying in their bed. He didn't understand. How could she do this to him?

"Sam...say something.." she said. Sam looked at her, tears threatening to fall onto his cheeks. He just shook his head. She let out a little sob. "Samuel, please...I'm so sorry...forgive me.." she said, taking his hand. Sam just looked at her. She seemed so sincere. Part of him wanted to never see her again, but the stubborn part of love wanted to wrap his arms around her in a hug. He went with the stubborn part of love.

**Accidentally In Love- Julia Nunes Version**

Sam and Quinn weren't actually supposed to be in love. It was an accident. He shouldn't have fallen in love with the girl that rear-ended his brand new car. He shouldn't have gotten her number for purposes other than insurance. He shouldn't have offered her his friendly lopsided grin. He should've been really angry. But he wasn't.

He shouldn't have been eating ice cream with her in the park, but he was. And he was so happy about there. "Taste this...It's good.." he urged, holding his cone out for her. She wrinkled her nose. "It has strawberry chunks in it.." she said, shaking her head. Sam gave a dramatic sigh and an eye roll. "Of course it does. It's strawberry ice cream.." he said. She sighed, leaning over timidly to taste it.

Of all of the things he shouldn't have done, he shouldn't have done this.

He pushed the ice cream toward her face, making it smear onto her face and in her nose. She shouldn't have laughed. But she did. They giggled for the rest of the day, sharing strawberry ice cream kisses.

All because of an accident.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
